A proxy server (also known as a proxy) acts as an intermediary for requests from a client seeking resources from a server. A client will typically connect to the proxy and request some resource from a server, such as a connection, a file, or a webpage. The proxy will then evaluate and handle the request according to its configuration. One task that a proxy may perform is the authentication of a user of a client. Once the user is authenticated, the proxy may manage traffic between the client and any server according to a security level of access previously designated for the user.
One difficulty with proxy authentication may arise where an authenticated user of a client attempts to communicate with multiple servers. This situation may require the proxy to interact with each of these servers, and may include the proxy redirecting traffic and using cookies, which can introduce significant delay in the traffic between the client and each server. Therefore, proxy authentication may impede the smooth and reliable flow of traffic between an authenticated user of a client and multiple servers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.